Cartwright Isn't Always Right
by Lycramosa
Summary: The medical company Cartwright Corporations is hiding a big secret: Pokemon experimentation! Will two 18 year old girls and a mysterious guy be able to stop them?
1. Chapter 1 The Biginning

Chp 1 The Beginning

"We just have to wait until the guard's backs are turned, then we can sneak past them!" I whispered to my best friend, Sashanda Low. We were crouching in the bushes near the Cartwright Corporation labratory we had discovered about a year ago in the Wellborough forest near our town, Starveil.

"Are you sure we can do it? They added more guards since last time..." Shashanda pointed out nervously.

"It just makes it a little harder than before that's all." I responded.

"Yeah, but... What it we get caught this time?"

I looked at her and shook my head, "Sash, how many times have we done this? And how many times have we gotten away with it?"

Sashanda nodded slowly, but still looked miserable. "I guess we'll be ok..."

I patted her on the shoulder, "We _will_ be fine. Don't worry about it! Just in and out like always!"

Sashanda nodded, looking a little more confidant. "Lets get this over with or Professor Cedar will think something had happened to us and tell our parents..."

I shuddered. I did not want my parents to find out that I had been rescuing Pokemon from Cartwright Corporations with Sashanda. They would _freak_.

We discovered the laboratory a year ago while exploring the forest near our town. Needless to say, we weren't supposed to be near the woods at all since we didn't have our own Pokemon to protect us yet. Sashanda had raided her older brother's stash of Pokemon goods while he was busy in the next town over with his Gym Leader duties. She had gotten a hold of a good amount of repels so we figured that should keep the wild Pokemon away from us while we explored. So far it has worked in the year we have been sneaking into the forest.

When we first found the laboratory, we didn't know exactly what it was-but it looked creepy enough that we stayed away from it. Later, we were talking about what we saw in the forest, and how our repel plan worked, when young, blond haired, Professor Cedar happend to be walking by right at the moment when we were discussing the building. When we explained what we had seen, he seemed deeply troubled and warned us never to go near the place again.

Of course, since he warned us, we wanted to check out the building some more and figure out why Prof. Cedar so worked up. Usually he was a fun, understanding guy, but when we mentioned the building, he got all stern on us.

So, we kept going back there and eventually, as was bound to happen, Prof. Cedar heard us talking about it again. It was our own fault though for sitting on the park bench right in front of his laboratory. He realized then that we wouldn't stop going there until we figured out what exactly was going on in that building so he had no choice but to tell us.

What he told us though, didn't make us want to stop going there, it made us want to go inside, instead of just lurking outside of it.

"Girls, that building is owned by Cartwright Corporations." He started out.

"Wait, you mean the medical company?" Sashanda asked. "What are they doing in the woods?"

"You see, they are not just a medical company..." We could tell he didn't want to elaborate on what else they were involved in.

"Well, spit it out Professor! We aren't kids! We're 18 years old!" I complained.

"Well... I guess you're right Amber. But you have to promise that you won't do anything... stupid."

"Of course we won't! We aren't kids anymore after all!" Sashanda agreed.

"Ok then... Cartwright Corporation experiments on Pokemon, both to test medicines, and also for other, much less justified, reasons."

Sashanda and I both looked at each other and had the same thought. "We have to do something!" We said in unison.

Prof. Cedar sighed, "I knew telling you two would just make things worse... But how about this? Do you think you could sneak in and rescue a few Pokemon for me? I have the schematics of the building I got from a trusted source, you can use to help you as well. I will find good homes for any of the Pokemon you rescue."

We both grinned, and nodded, "Of course we'll do it!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sashanda agreed, "We've been bored out of our minds now we graduated from school! This'll give us something to do, _and _it'll help out!"

"I have to warn you though, if you get caught, you are likely to... disappear. But I can see you don't care much about that right now..." Prof. Cedar ran a hand through his blond hair and added, "Also, here are some ground rules. First, you must set it up with me before you go rescuing Pokemon. Second, only rescue what you can. Do not try to save all of them, at one time. It will be impossible, there are just to many. Even if you have to abandon a few to escape, do so. You can always come back to get them later. You can't come back if you are caught. Third, you probably don't want to tell your parents about this... but if you do not notify me three hours after you have gone in the building, I will alert your parents. Understood?"

We both nodded, our excitement diminishing a little. We both didn't like the rules, but we understood why they were in place.

The day after that, we went on our first Rescue Mission. Everything went smoothly, and Prof. Cedar's schematics of the building helped enormously. We ended up saving two small Pokemon each and we managed to get out without anyone noticing.

Now, we are much more adept at it, and can save big Pokemon as well as the ones we can carry.

So now we are about to go on another mission, except... this one feels different then the others.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mission

Chp 2 The Mission

Back to present, we went to the rock we had dug a hole under and hidden some uniforms we had filched from the lab recently. We had put the uniforms in plastic bags so they wouldn't get all dirty, so we took them out before changing into them. They made our task a whole lot easier. We could pretty much walk around where ever we wanted and no one gave us a second glance. Of course, we didn't let them see our faces- the white lab coats convienently came with hoods for some reason, and we always had them up.

Unfortunatly, we knew that our disquises wouldn't last too much longer. They were already getting suspicious of us, since we only showed up every once in a while.

After changing, we stored our clothes under the rock- after putting them in the bags- and headed down toward the side entrance, the one we liked to use best.

It was rarely used-most people used the front entrance- and it didn't have that much security. Just a simple lock that Sashanda could easily pick with a bobby pin.

The front entrance had two security guards stationed there 24/7 and a few security cameras to back them up.

We often wondered why the front had such high security and the side had hardly anything.

Anyway, Sashanda picked the lock on the door, and whithin 2 minutes we were in.

We walked in casually, as if we belonged there. For the first 5 minutes or so, we didn't pass anyone in the disinfectant-smelling hallways as we headed toward the steel doors that were the entrances to the room where they kept the Pokemon when they were not being experimented on.

Not seeing any people wasn't that surprising since we had picked their lunch hour to rescue the Pokemon. Most of the scientists either left or went to the cafeteria to eat, leaving the hallways and Pokemon storage rooms free to roam.

Once we reached the corridor that contained the rooms we were after, we split up- Sash took a door on the left, and I took a door on the left.

We had already planned this out a while ago which rooms each of us get to make it easier to rescue as many Pokemon as we could.

I went into my room and quietly closed the door behind me. The lights were dim and I shivered- they didn't spend that much money on heating the Pokemon's rooms.

I looked around quickly for the keys and found them on a hook right next to the door. I took them and began unlocking cages of the Pokemon I knew I could rescue. If the Pokemon was too jittery, angry, or spooked, I couldn't risk it escaping or attacking me, so I had to leave them, even though it broke my heart every time.

I took a malnorished Skitty out of her cage and held the pitiful looking thing in one arm as I unlocked another cage.

I had just finished getting the Pokemon I was going to rescue out of their cages when the door opened.

I glanced up, and my heart skipped a beat.

The brown haired scientist gave me a wierd look and asked, "Does Professor Trill really need all of those Pokemon? He needs to leave some for the rest of us."

I sighed with relief in my mind.

"Sorry." I replied with a helpless shrug. He thought I was just an assistant or something.

I handed the keys to the scientist who unlocked a cage and pulled an angry Budew out. He hung the keys back on the hook and left.

To make sure he was gone, I waited a few minutes, then headed toward the door, some Pokemon in my pockets, some I was holding. This raid we decided on saving small Pokemon we could carry. That was always the easiest mission to pull off.

Just as I reached the door, it slid open and I gasped in surprise. It was another scientist, only this time, he pointed a gun at my head.


	3. Chapter 3 The Mission Goes Wrong

Chp 3 The Mission Goes Wrong

The man smirked at me, his sharp green eyes digging into me, "Did you really think you would keep getting away with stealing our Pokemon?" He shook his head in discust. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out."

My confusion must have shown on my face because he sneered at me and said, "Oh, you were wondering how we figured it out? We noticed a few uniforms went missing a few months ago, and we were told to report any person who looked suspicious. Professor Carlton met you when he went to collect some specimens and notice you were releasing more Pokemon than the maximum allowed. Needless to say, he reported you."

Behind him I could see a security guard leading a terrified looking Sashanda out of the room she was in-a gun pointed at her head as well.

The scientist noticed my glance, "Yes, we have also caught your friend. Do you know what awaits you both?" An evil gleam in his eyes told me that it wasn't good. A chill ran down my spine, but I was determined not to show fear to this man.

"No, but whatever you do to us doesn't matter." I said more boldly than I felt.

The scientist rolled his eyes, "Why, because someone else knows you two came in here and if you don't come back after a certain amount of time he is going to tell the police? Don't make me laugh. The police can't touch us."

Well, so much for that tactic...

The security guard was holding Sashanda outside in the hall, apparently waiting for the scientist to get done with me.

"Are you going to give up easily, or do I need to give you a little persuasion?" The scientist asked, cocking the gun.

I looked him in the eye, not willing to give in to this creep no matter what and replied, "Oh, I'll need persuasion all right!"

Suddenly, the Skitty I had been holding leapt out of my arms and attacked the scientist with a tackle.

Surprised,but willing to use any distraction I could, I ripped the scientists gun from his hand and pushed past him into the hallway. The security guard aimed his gun at me and Sashanda screamed, fearing he would shoot me.

Before he could though, tiny, razor sharp leaves dug into his arm and he dropped his gun with a yelp of pain. An Oddish that was in my pocket had jumped out and attacked the security guard. Apparently it liked security guards as much as it liked the scientists.

"Run!" I yelled to Sashanda, as she pulled free from the distracted guard. She did, and I started to follow after her. She glanced back at me, "Don't worry about me, just get out of here! I'm right behind you!"

She turned around again, and just when I was about to turn a corner, I felt something grab both of my arms from behind. It yanked me backwards hard, and I landed on my back, my arms burning from the sudden reverse and the gun I still held was digging into my back.

I heard footsteps coming closer and a few seconds later the scientist glared down at me with his green eyes. He was carrying the Oddish, which was now trembling with fear, poor thing. Its vines were wrapped around my wrists.

"You thought you were so smart didn't you?" The scientist sneered at me. "I think this will be enough persuasion for you though." He raised a hand that held what must have been the guard's gun and brought it down swiftly on my head, hitting me with the butt of the gun.

There was a brief explosion of pain, then I blacked out.


End file.
